My Collection Of Small Spuffy Fics
by Billys lil Riot Girl
Summary: A collection of small Spuffy fics that I have done. Not a series and not related other then they have everyones favorite couple hooking up before they did in the show.
1. What Are Friends For

Hey! This is not a whole story, it is a collection of little fics that I have written about Buffy. It is not a series, but I tried to put them in order that they occurred in the series.  Most of these are single stories, but the first two are a two-part thing. Please feel free to review and tell me that you like it or if you think that it is crap, I always enjoy reviews even if it is criticism, as long as it is constructive, I have yet to have a flamer, but there is a first for everything. 

This first one takes place after Bodies, or somewhere right after Joyce's death.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plots, though I do wish I did. Joss is God, this is his universe, I just get to play in it for a while.

****

**What Are Friends For******

She walked thru the cemetery. Tears streaked her face. She was in no condition to be patrolling, but it was her sacred duty and she needed to take her frustrations and pains out on something, anything.

She was near the heart of the cemetery and she saw the crypt. She knew he was inside and she ignored it, or at least tried to until he came out.

He was about to make a smart-ass remark like always, but stopped when he saw her tears. "Sl- Buffy what's wrong?" Sympathy clearly in his voice.

 She moved from his attempt to take her in his arms, "Nothing, you wouldn't care."

"Did something happen to Joyce?" at that she began to sob loudly. "Oh God it did! Buffy, what happened?"

 She gave in and he wrapped his arms around her, "She-" Buffy couldn't bring herself to say the word.

"What happened, Luv? You can tell me."

 His words were soothing and she found courage to say it, "Died" With that she buried her head in his shoulder with a sob.

"Oh God Buffy, I'm so sorry." His words were true. He began to cry as well. If he was so sad then how must Buffy feel? Her mother, the woman that gave her life and raised her into the great Slayer she is, is dead.

Words have escaped both of them as they stood in each other's arms. His tears fell on her head and hers on his shoulder. He kisses her hair and brought her back to Earth. "Does Giles know you're here?"

"No, I snuck out." She whispered into his Duster.

 He looks down at her back, she would have fallen if she wasn't leaning on him and if his strong arms hadn't been holding her firm against him, not for pleasure, but support. "You need to go home, you're in no condition to be out patrolling." His voice was firm, yet loving.

 "I can't." She said simply then, "I found her on the couch, I can't go back, not tonight."

 She looked up at him with her big reddened hazel eyes that held the question she wouldn't dare to ask under normal circumstances. He saw it and asked her first, "Do you want to stay in the crypt?"

 She gave a slight nod and moved her head back to his shoulder. She mumbled, "Thank you," barley auditable for even Spike

"What are friends for?" he decided she couldn't walk without help so he picked her up behind the knees and under her arms and when her head was nestled on his shoulder he moved her inside his crypt.


	2. In His Dreams

Again this is a Sequel to the first story, What Are Friends For. Disclaimer: I don't own, Spike, Buffy, or anything in this story. In His Dreams Sequel to What Are Friends For Buffy awoke to find herself in a bed larger, comfier, and warmer then hers. She blinked a few times and looked around at her surroundings. If she didn't know better she would have thought she was in a normal bedroom in a normal house, but she knew better, she knew she was in Spike's crypt. 

Sitting up she pulled the blanket around her. She had stripped down to her bra and underwear, not caring if Spike saw her that way. She figured he would sleep in the bed with her, but was surprised to find him on the floor next to the bed with a pillow and one of the many covers from the bed.

From what she saw he was at least topless. When he stirred the blanket moved lower to reveal his muscular chest and what looked like the top of a six-pack. _Why hadn__'__t I noticed those before?_

She looked at her watch, '8:15'. Everyone would start to worry right about now. She got out from under the covers and stepped out of the bed, careful not to step on Spike. She slid on her tee shirt and sweats she was wearing last night then sat on the bed to put her gym shoes on.

Buffy pulled the blanket up on Spike, hoping she gets to see that again. Then she gave him a slight kiss that Spike imagined was only in his dream. "Thank you." She muttered into his lips then went up the ladder and headed home.

*~*

When he woke Buffy had left, which he expected. He thought back to his dream, it was him and Buffy kissing and then waking up together. He has this dream, or another like, it every time he fell asleep, but this time it was different, it felt almost real. He shook the thought out of his head_. It will never happen, she has made it perfectly clear thousands of times that it wouldn__'__t happen._

He heard the open and close of the heavy crypt door and the sound of feet heading for the ladder. Spike quickly put on his pants because he knew Buffy wouldn't want to see him without them.

When she came down into the basement part of the crypt he was back on the bed, arms on his legs. She turned and saw him, letting out a small gasp of surprise, "Your up."

"Just, are you felling ok today, Luv?"

She walked over and sat on the bed next to him. "Yeah, I think a good nights sleep was all I needed."

"Your welcome here anytime you want, Buffy."

"She always liked you," she said out of the blue, fighting back tears, "Mom did. Said there was something different about you. And until now I didn't know what she meant."

She gave up on the fight with her tears and they ran down her face. He put his arm around her and held her close. With his free hand he wiped the tears from her face.

She stared into his blue eyes and forgot why it is such a bad thing for him to love her. She leaned in and her lips met his. First he pulled back in shock, then realizing what was going on he moved back in.

When the kiss was finally broken Buffy said, "Thank you."

Spike looked a bit puzzled, "For what, Pet?"

"For everything. For letting me sleep here and being such a gentleman about it, for comforting me, for helping me in ways no one at home could, and most importantly for loving me. Last night you gave me something that no one else could, you loved me in a way that they can't. You love me, and until last night I didn't know I felt remotely the same."

He looked into her eyes to see if it was true. He saw in her a mirrored image of what's in him: love. Moving his hands behind her neck he pulled her closer and kissed her. She traced unknown patterns on his chest that she is beginning to so love.

When she finally remembered what she was there for, she mentioned it to Spike, "The burials tomorrow."

"What time and where?"

"It starts at six, it's here, in this graveyard I mean. I made it late 'cause I know she would want you there and you want to be there. So you can at least watch from the safeness of your shadowy doorway. And I think someone talked to Angel and he might be here too"

"Thanks, I really appreciate that."

"It's the least that I could do, for everything you did for us, and me," She admitted quietly. "I should get going, they're expecting me home soon."

"Ok I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

She got up and walked to the ladder. "Bye." She gave a little wave and started up the latter.

He heard the cover being put on the hole then her footsteps going a crossed the room. Then he heard a silent mutter, "I love you Spike."


	3. Sweet Dreams

This takes place somewhere in season 7, but there are references to earlier seasons.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Sweet Dreams

He was sitting in the kitchen of the Summers' house thinking. He couldn't sleep for many reasons, the house was overrun by Slayer wanna-bes and they stay up all night chatting, he had a song they played in his head, and the main reason is something Dawn had said during their discussion earlier. She had said that he had loved Buffy from the beginning and the chip just made him realize it. He doesn't remember what brought it into the conversation; all he remembers is that in some subconscious way it was true. How many times had he had the chance to kill her and didn't. At parent teacher night when they first met, he had all of the time in the world to kill her, but he didn't. And he studied her over and over again claiming to be learning her every move, but he still couldn't kill her. But even then he was just staring at her beauty, the way her body moved when she staked a vamp, and just her. The big one would be when he helped stop Angelus from destroying the world, of course he wanted to live, and he wanted to kill Angelus for taking Dru, but maybe he just wanted to work along side her to help her and save her.

"Spike?"

Buffy's voice startled him and he jumped a bit and turned his head at the same time. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to ask you something that's been on my mind." She sat down across from him at the island. He gave her the look of attention so she went on, " I was wondering if the voices, you know, in your head, have gone or not?"

He knew the truth and he wanted to tell her every thing, but decided on just part, "Most of the voices went away after the First did, but the most recent victims are still in there and some with visions." He didn't have to say what victims, she knew who he was talking about, her.

There was a silence between them; Spike remembered something else Dawn had said in their conversation. It wouldn't work hurt to ask, or would it? He asked anyway, "Remember that spell Red put on us and we thought we were engaged?"

"Yea, why?"

"Well Dawn kinda' said something about it that made me wonder. She said you liked it, maybe not me, but they I treated you like you were an equal and you never had that. Like with Caption Cardboard he always wanted to defend you, which I have experience first hand you don't need it, and Angel was always helping you but more letting you fight things or do stuff that he can do, making you feel superior to him, but that's not what you want or need." He made it sound like a statement, but he really asking her if it was true.

She was silent for a few minutes trying to decide to tell him now and then kill Dawn for reading her diary or kill then tell. During those minutes Spike was humming 'The Day That I Die' that he must have gotten stuck in his head from earlier.

She decided, "Yes you did, and I did like it, but that doesn't change the present, Spike. You have a soul now, and that's all well and good, and I love you, but until I figure things out I don't want to drag you into another screwed up relation ship."

He was satisfied with that. He got up, walked to the other side of the island hugged her from behind and kissed the top of her head and said, "Sweet dreams, Luv"

He went to the place he had set up to sleep, and found it right away despite the chatter of girls and the yelling from Harris for them to shut up. His dreams were about Buffy and her words, 'I love you.'


End file.
